Cat and Mouse
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: While the cat is away, the mice will play... Stuck at the boarding house all autumn long while Stefan and Elena are off god knows where, Katherine and Damon get a little bored and soon frisky. A dangerous game of cat and mouse soon ensues and what happens next is everything... Datherine with a sprinkling of Stelena for good measure.


**Cat and Mouse**

_**A bored Katherine is a very dangerous Katherine indeed. Looking for something - or someone - to do to help her beat the doldrums she is experiencing being sequestered at the Salvatore boarding house all autumn long, Katherine entices Damon into playing a sexual game of cat and mouse while Elena and Stefan are off doing god knows what, trying to help Stefan regain his memory. Will Damon give into his lingering feelings for Katherine? And what exactly are Stefan and Elena doing while they are away? A Datherine story with some of my beloved Stelena featured too.**_

**Part 1**

_Katherine was bored._ She had been cooped up in the Salvatore boarding house for going on two months now and she was about to go stark raving mad. In the past, chasing away the doldrums was easy. She would stalk, hunt and torture human prey for sport until they begged her to end their pathetic little lives. Now that she was human herself – thanks to that bitch Elena Gilbert – that just wasn't a possibility anymore. She was strong sure, but not like she used to be. She needed to do something though – something to stave off the anxious energy percolating in her veins all the time… _She needed a release…_

That same restlessness that continued to plague her daily drove her out of doors on this crisp morning. She knew that she was supposed to be hiding out but she would risk being seen to find what she sought. She was looking for something to do and she would find it if it killed her. No, not actually killed her. But she definitely would find something to help shake off this anxious energy.

That's when she spotted none other than Stefan emerging from the back door of the boarding house. He was dressed in denim jeans that hung low on his lean hips and a tee-shirt that showcased all of those fine muscles to perfection. She had once loved nothing more than digging her fingernails into his back as they thrust in time. Her blood hummed at the thought. It occurred to her that that was exactly what she needed. That that was what she truly craved. _Sex._ Hot, really dirty, sex. It was the perfect thing for her. Why she hadn't considered it before…

She licked her lips as she began to approach Stefan. She watched the muscles contracting in his back as he loaded two very heavy-looking boxes into the back of his truck. Katherine was only a few feet away from him when she heard a familiar, not to mention irritating, voice calling Stefan's name. It almost sounded like her own and for a moment, she thought she had spoken aloud. The moment passed and she grimaced as she spotted that insufferable little Elena emerging from the house out of the same door Stefan had just stepped through.

"Stefan, hey, I am really glad we're doing this," Elena said and Katherine wanted to claw her eyes out but resisted, instead watching them, this far completely unnoticed. She wasn't even very concealed and yet, she might as well have been lawn furniture for all the attention she got. She wanted to break something – truly preferring it to be Elena's corroded brain. Stefan nodded at Elena and offered her that heartbreakingly perfect smile.

"Me too," he said softly, looking at Elena the way he always had. He claimed not to remember anything about his love for her but damned if he didn't look as smitten with Elena as ever.

Well, Katherine was just going to break up their little party and in a big way. She wanted to know what Stefan and Elena were up to. She wanted to shove Elena off that pedestal everyone had positioned her on. She also wanted to show the world that Elena was just a big old slut who made the men in her life boring and most of all, interchangeable. Katherine had been accused of those things herself but knew they weren't true. She had certainly never been confused about Damon or Stefan. They both held their distinct places in her life. They both touched something different inside of her though she would never, ever upon the threat of real death, admit it.

She realized she had drifted off inside the recesses of her mind because when she finally looked up again, Elena and Stefan were already in the truck and pulling away. She considered running after them but quickly tossed aside the thought. Katherine chased no man. Men chased _her._

How she would get her release now, she didn't know. Putting her hand _down there_ hadn't done much for her recently. She needed skin on skin contact, friction and heat that only two bodies colliding could bring about. She needed her blood pumping and a man between her thighs.

She needed …

_Damon._

Yes, Damon was the answer. The best part is that she could stick it to Elena while Damon was essentially "sticking it" to Katherine.

She went back inside and spotted a hand-drawn picture of him on the mantle. By god, there was no denying that he was gorgeous, even if the artist had failed to pick up on all of his best attributes. She laughed to herself and thought about how she would play this. Damon was still hopelessly and pathetically devoted to that bimbo doppelganger of hers. She would need to get very creative.

XoXoXo

Katherine hurried to the bathroom and began to slowly peel off her clothes. She was sure to leave the door cracked open as she bent over and slid off her sleep shorts, exposing the taut globes of her ass to whomever might he walking by. Fortunately, she knew it was Damon. She still had an almost sixth sense about him and being that he was the only one in the house at present, it was the best guess.

She kicked her clothes under the claw-footed bathtub just as the door opened. She jumped and squealed as the door clattered back on its hinges. She crossed her hands over her bare chest and turned around. "Damon –" She let out a relieved sigh. "God, I thought you were Stefan. Can you believe how awkward it would be if he saw me naked now that you and I are together? Katherine would _never_ let me hear the end of it."

Damon arched an eyebrow. "Katherine … hmmm…"

"What's that 'hmmm' about?" Katherine asked. She cocked her head to the side and did her best Elena, deep in thought impression. Her best bet to get some was to feign being Elena. As much as she hated the thought, as degrading it was, the payoff would be worth it in every way. She couldn't contain her glee at the idea of getting off and then getting even with Elena for everything she had stolen from Katherine!

"Nothing. Just a regular old 'hmmm'," Damon said and for a moment, she was sure she was caught but he shrugged it off. His eyes glittered like jewels as he took in the sight of her naked body. She feigned being a bit self-conscious and quickly climbed into the tub, turning on the water, testing it and then letting it fill the basin once it was warm enough.

"You need someone to scrub your back?" Damon asked.

Katherine had all sorts of dirty replies to that but remembering she was supposed to be docile, boring Elena, she just shrugged. "Yeah, that would be nice, I guess."

She situated herself in the bathtub and leaned forward as Damon dropped to his knees beside her. Her body heated with lascivious thoughts as Damon reached for a washcloth off the countertop and began to moisten it with the water running from the tap. She watched him wring the cloth a bit in his strong, steady hands. He then slowly pressed it to the base of her neck. She sighed with pleasure as he lightly moved the heated cloth down her back and lower. Before long, he was moving the cloth around her tiny waist to slide up her front. The cloth nestled in the valley of her breasts and he ran it over each aching mound.

She moaned softly as Damon soon dropped the cloth and his hands went to fill the place where the material had just been. She lay back, hands grasping the edges of the tub, making her knuckles impossibly white, as Damon tweaked each rosy bud. Before long his hand was sliding down and disappearing into the depths of the water. She grinned in anticipation as his hands found her folds. She arched into the feeling of it.

"You like that?" Damon asked, grinning wickedly. He pressed his lips to her throat and lazily traced them up the hollow of her neck to her right earlobe. "You…"

"What, Damon, what about me?" Katherine murmured. Her knees were knocking together as the warm water lapped against her trim thighs. Damon's hand was still between her legs and she was literally rocking against his palm.

"You … _smell human,"_ Damon whispered. He lightly nipped her neck – not enough to puncture the skin, of course; not enough to actually draw blood - and quickly stood up. He looked at her with that knowing, Cheshire cat smirk of his that she knew so well. "Foiled, _Katherine._ Whatever twisted game you were playing, consider it over. Damon, one. Katherine_, zero."_

Katherine glared at him, cursing once as she picked up the nearest object – which was a half-full bottle of drug store brand shampoo; Elena's favorite – and hurled it at him. He laughed and easily ducked the blow. The bottle sailed harmlessly over his head, smacking against the opposite wall, as he sauntered out of the bathroom. Katherine could hear his mocking laughter from all the way down the hall.

_**TO BE CONTINUED … if you all want it to be, of course!**_


End file.
